Jack versus Jason
by mah29732
Summary: Aku revives Jason Voorhees a week before his birthday being the thirteenth so that Aku could have a "present" of his own in finally trying to vanquish Samurai Jack.
1. Drawn to Camp Crystal Lake

Jack versus Jason

Chapter 1: Drawn to Camp Crystal Lake

It was raining pretty hard as Samurai Jack approached Camp Crystal Lake, he needed to find some sort of shelter fast before he wanted to continue on his travels. There an abandon cabin felt like the place for the samurai to rest, he ended up opening the door which was unlocked, and soon setup a fire inside. Jack sat by the warmth of the fire hoping nothing else would disturb him. A certain Aku gazed through a crystal ball at his lair and noticed the samurai was at Camp Crystal Lake.

"My, my, Camp Crystal Lake is an odd place to spend the night especially if it's haunted!" laughed Aku, "Hmm, maybe I can use my magic to bring back Jason Voorhees!"

For Jason he laid deep within Crystal Lake itself, Aku ended up using his magic to literally bring back Jason from the dead.

"Oh Jason, wake up!" roared Aku as his voice stormed Jason's mind as he woke up from beneath the lake, "Your birthday is approaching, I have a present for you, you can open it early it's defeating that Samurai Jack!"

Jason soon woke and began to swim his way up from the lake itself, he soon climbed out of the lake, for the samurai he dozed right off in the cabin not knowing what sort of danger was just revived by Aku. Jason creeps slowly toward the cabin where Jack was staying for the night.

"Samurai, Samurai, Samurai, Jack, Jack, Jack" echoed a voice through the forest which awoke Jack himself.

"Who's there?" asked Jack as he got up from his nap.

Suddenly he could almost see a figure approaching the cabin, the samurai carefully got out his sword as he stepped out.

"Who are you, show yourself!" roared Jack.

Jason simply raced with a machete and began to charge at the samurai, the samurai ended up using his sword and the sword and the machete clashed together.

"Who are you!" roared Jack as he stepped back.

Jason never responded, he ended up charging the samurai again with his machete, nearly hitting the samurai but just with missing him by a few inches. Jason ended up violently slashing his machete at the samurai.

"Come on, you killed people at Camp Crystal Lake before, do it with the samurai!" roared Aku as he was getting impatient, "Maybe Jason needs an upgrade!"

Aku himself then decided to teleport to where Jason and Jack were fighting each other, the shape shifting wizard soon began to engulf and take control over Jason.

"Such wasted power!" laughed Aku as he took over Jason's body, "Yea, I could have done this before, I should have done this before!"

"Aku, so you're behind this!" said Jack as he heard Aku's voice.

"Yes samurai, I have inhabitant a powerful body that can destroy and defeat you once and for all!" laughed Aku as he finally took control over Jason, "This mindless killing machine will make great use for me!"

Aku then charged at Jack in his new body and began to use the machete in a magical way, he ended up dueling with the samurai and his sword with ease.

"Ha, the killer was sloppy, but here is some neat technique I have learned!" laughed Aku.

Aku then fired a few fireballs at the samurai who then began to dodge the attacks, the shape-shifting wizard was doing his very best to try to take control over Jason, yet Jason was soon resisting Aku's control over him.

"What is this, resistance?!" cried Aku as he noticed he was unable to move some of Jason's limbs toward Jack.

Aku is soon pushed right out of Jason's body where the shape-shifting wizard is rather puzzled at this development.

"Very well, I guess you prefer your own way of slaying well carry on" laughed Aku.

Aku then decided to change into an owl and watch the fight between Jason and Jack from afar.

"Ha, I'll soon be watching you in your own grave samurai!" laughed Aku.

Jason soon began round two with the samurai where they last left off fighting each other, Jason began to charge with his machete again.

"This time you better do it or I shall do it myself" said Aku as he watched the two fight it out.


	2. Round 2

Chapter 2: Round 2

Both Jason and the samurai gazed at each other as the second round began, Jason charged with his machete trying to slice the samurai, Jack soon ended up using his sword on Jason, but it didn't hurt him as much.

"Ha, he's immune to the samurai's sword!" laughed Aku as he gaze from afar, "Go Jason, go! Finish that samurai!"

Jason soon pushed the samurai back and ended up nearly slicing him with the machete in his hand, Jack knew the only other way was to get Jason out of his safe zone, the samurai dashed off which Jason and Aku both began to follow.

"Come on, finish him you're good with teenagers!" taunted Aku.

Jason soon noticed Jack was heading toward the forest where his cave typically lies.

"Go on, go on" said Aku, "I'm waiting."

Jason soon headed into the forest as for the samurai he was setting up a few traps for Jason, he ended up making a pit fall in the hopes he could trap Jason, along with also setting a battering ram of logs up. As Jason entered the area he tripped on a wire that ended up launching the logs, but he ended up dodging them, he soon came toward the pitfall and ended up leaping right out.

"Samurai that was rather crafty!" laughed Aku throughout the forest as he was still in his owl form, "But let me tell you this, you will lose this fight!"

Jason soon began to follow the samurai as the samurai decided to lose Jason through a cave system, little did the samurai noticed it was Jason's best hideout.

"There must be a way for me to defeat him, my sword does me no good" said Jack.

Jack wanted to find a spot where he could mediate and figure out a way to defeat Jason before it was too late, however Jason was creeping up not far behind the samurai, Aku himself ended up transforming into a bat so that he could keep an eye on Jason.

"Listen, I know we had our differences in me trying to take over you, but hear me out on this one, I Aku will let you wonder and do away with mortals if you get rid of that pesky samurai for all" laughed Aku, "that is my present to you."

Jason thought for a moment or two, he needed to find the samurai, but for Jack, Jack was well hidden for the time being, he ended up making a quick meal for himself before he decided to move fast against Jason. After the samurai had his meal, he ended up heading downward into the cave hoping to lose Jason so that the samurai himself could leave safely.

"Be careful" said Aku who continued to be quite batty around Jason as he flew through the cave, "the samurai might try to purposely lose you in the cave itself."

Jason then swung his machete nearly hitting Aku.

"Hey, you did that on purpose, do you realize who you're dealing with, I brought you back to life, me Aku the Shape-Shifting Wizard Lord of All Evil!" continued Aku.

Jason ignores Aku's comments as he senses Jack's presence.

"Ah, a finding!" laughed Aku, "We're getting closer!"

Jason was literally right on Jack's trial, but Jack was determine to setup more traps as he was purposely trying to cause a cave-in as he used his sword to chop off some weak rocks.

"Hey look it's the samurai!" roared Aku as he noticed Jack, "Wait what's he doing?"

Jack soon tipped over a few rocks causing a mini-avalanche which ended up burying Jason.

"Let's see how your minion can dig himself out of that" said Jack to Aku.

"Come on minion!" cried Aku as he changed himself into a goffer and began to try to dig Jason out.

But those remarks got Jason angry as he ended up digging himself out and even grabbing Aku while he was in the form of a rodent.

"Minion, where you upset when I called you that?" asked Aku.

Jason soon tossed Aku aside and ended up climbing the rocks, for the samurai he was a few paces ahead of Jason hoping he had lost the machete wielder for good, sadly that wouldn't last long.


	3. Trying to Outrun Jason

Chapter 3: Trying to Outrun Jason

Jack continued through the cave in hoping to lose Jason, he crawled through narrow passage ways in hopes of getting over to the other side of the mountain. For Jason, Jason was still trying to figure out where the samurai was located with Aku still in a rodent form nagging him on.

"Come on, I said I was sorry" said Aku, "look, maybe since I'm in the form of a small rodent I can dig my way through and see where the samurai went, he couldn't have gotten far."

Jason shrugs signaling a yes for Aku.

"Yea, I'll make sure he'll be just ripe for you" laughed Aku.

Aku then dug his way through the dirt of the cave and he did come across the other side where he noticed the samurai was still trying to find a way out.

"He's still here!" laughed Aku as he then headed back where Jason was, "Oh Jason, the samurai is on the other side, I can make my tunnel bigger for you."

Jason ended up agreeing and Aku did make the tunnel to the other side big enough for Jason to fit right through. For Jack, he continued onward not knowing that Jason had found a shortcut. The samurai decided to take a rest from trying to get out of the cave, but as he laid down hoping to have a peaceful night, Jason crawled through the tunnel that Aku had dug for him, he managed to get himself out of the tunnel and noticed the samurai was dozed off just simply sleeping.

"Yea, it's the samurai" whispered Aku, "finish him while he sleeps."

Jason soon took his machete, raised it quite high, for Jack he had one eye out open and immediately as the machete came down, the samurai used his sword and clashed with the machete.

"Bah, so close!" cried Aku.

"I do not know how you got through but I will make sure you will not hurt anyone else again" said Jack to Jason.

Both of them clashed with their weapons together, Aku was cheering on Jason as he tried his best against the samurai.

"Yea, go minion, go!" laughed Aku who was cheering on Jason, "Finish off the samurai!"

Jason ended up kicking Jack against some rocks, but Jack had an idea, he began to grab a few rocks and toss them at Jason.

"What, that's no fair, no fair!" roared Aku who wasn't happy.

Jason then decided to pick up a large boulder and try to toss it against Jack who ended up dodging the large rock. The samurai ran for his life as Jason chased right after him, for Jack he ended up noticing the large tunnel that Jason had likely crawled right through and ended up crawling through the tunnel, the samurai soon purposely was going to cause a cave-in for the tunnel hoping to prevent Jason from following him.

"Fool he's going to cause a cave-in for the tunnel I dug!" cried Aku.

Jack indeed did just that preventing Jason from ever following him through the cave, the samurai hoping he'd get out soon crawled through some other tunnels hoping to find an exit. For Jason he was trapped where he was and Aku as well who wasn't pleased.

"Bah, now I have to find a way out of here for the both of us" said Aku.

Aku then decided to change into a large dragon hoping to break through the cave itself.

"Come on, hop on" said Aku to Jason.

Aku as a dragon form broke through the cave, and they quickly spotted the samurai.

"There he is!" roared Aku.

Jason began to swing his machete at Jack as Aku got closer to the samurai, but ended up missing, Aku ended up breathing fire at the samurai who ended up dodging.

"Just trying to help you" laughed Aku to Jason who didn't like being helped by Aku.

Jack then grabbed a rock and tossed it at Aku causing him to go blind for a bit until he crashed into the wall of the cave.

"That hurt!" cried Aku as he recovered.

Jason then leaped down and charged at Jack, the two began to clash for another final round.

"Yea, Jason beat the samurai, Jason slew the samurai!" laughed Aku as he cheered him on.

The two fought as their weapons clashed with each other again.


	4. Final Round

Chapter 4: Final Round

It was going to be the final round between Samurai Jack and Jason, Jason charged with his machete and the two began to clash together.

"You'll never defeat me" said Jack.

Jason ended up pushing the samurai against the wall and nearly used his machete against Jack, but Jack ended up dodging in the nick of time.

"Bah!" cried Aku as he managed to follow Jason still in the form of a rodent, "About time to see some fighting!"

Both Jason and Jack clashed with each other as the fight continued, Jason ended up pushing Jack down to the ground where Jason attempted to use a machete on him again, but the samurai was able to dodge the attack. Jason continued to do this for a few more times, until Jack ended up using his sword to cut off the blade of Jason's machete.

"Ha, I finally stopped your madness" said Jack.

But Jason had something else up his sleeve as he took out a knife, charged at the samurai with it and tried to slash him with it, but the samurai was able to use his sword to even clash with the knife.

"Wow, never knew the samurai could cut through steel like that" laughed Aku.

Jason knew using a knife would be harder for the samurai to use his sword against him, Jason ended up managed to cut Jack a few times with the knife, though Jack ended up managing to wrap around some of his clothes to his wound.

"Yea, you got the samurai!" laughed Aku who was holding a Jason sign, "Go Jason, Go Jason, Go Jason!"

Jack however managed to push Jason aside and knock the knife from his hand, the two then made their way out of the cave which Aku soon followed. The two continued the fight near Crystal Lake where Jason had rose from the surface. Jason ended up giving Jack an uppercut into the water, where Jason soon leaped down and began to push Jack's face into the water hoping to drown him.

"Yea, yea, do that!" laughed Aku.

Jack however tossed some mud at Jason, and soon came at Jason with his sword, Jack ended up slicing off the mask that was on Jason only to reveal one deformed face staring and glaring at Jack.

"I thought my creations were bad but this takes the cake" laughed Aku.

Jason angered by Jack's actions charged at the samurai, Jack however was able to kick Jason down.

"Great he's losing again!" cried Aku.

Aku feeling disgusted that Jason was going to lose decided to turn into a bat and flea as quickly as possible.

"Well good luck kid" said Aku as he flew off, "I will never run into someone like you ever again."

As Aku fled, the fight continued between them, Jason pushed Jack over to a deeper part of the water, as Jack swam for his life from Jason, Jack hatched up an idea to tie Jason back to where he was once located beneath the lake. Jason swam after the samurai hoping to go straight after him, but soon Jason came across the area where he had freed himself thanks with the help of Aku. Jack found a chain and swung it over Jason where the samurai quickly began to tie it around a rather large boulder. The chain tighten and Jason couldn't really free himself from it. The samurai ended heading straight up for the surface of the lake hoping to see the last of Jason for good, after drying up the samurai glared at the lake knowing Jason had likely drowned and headed off.

"Let's hope that'd be the last time I shall see of him" said Jack.

After several hours later, when Jack disappeared from Crystal Lake, a hand emerged from the lake shore itself being Jason had somehow freed himself from being chained at the bottom of the lake.


End file.
